muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
HELP! OMG! Plezase help. Go to Total Drama Island Wikia and just help us stop making Bubby (a user) threaten us. Link: Link! Webkinz Mania 22:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *Read the history of the page! Hi! Can you please delete Template:KenVideo? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. I love that Bob song! It sounds like it came from a 1950's musical! -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Bobu! Hey, cool new Bob stuff! I may have to go back to that Bob Dylan site to figure out the numbering system for CBS Japan. Meanwhile, I thought you might like to spend some time on YouTube, with some Bob audio and video, in both English and Japanese! -- Ken (talk) 04:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Hooray for Bobu! I thought you'd like that EP :). One of these days I need to search on his "Japanese name" and see if it pulls more of the singles. -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::If your computer can read Japanese characters, this clip has his name in English and Japanese. I've tried to see if there are any CD's of his Columbia stuff in Japan, but so far I haven't found anything. As big as he was, I can't believe I haven't found anything yet! -- Ken (talk) 04:17, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::And now you've got me curious, so I've been copying and pasting ボブ・ マグラス into search engines. (Boy, and I thought it was hard to figure out records in German and Dutch!) I've already found some stuff, so domo arigato! -- Ken (talk) 04:41, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yay! You finally found an 8-track attached to a card! Even better, that's the second edition with the song change. Thanks for the UK tape, too. I wish we knew more about UK editions of the US albums. They're always on weird companies! -- Ken (talk) 23:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I was pretty happy about the 8-track on card thing too :). I could just never imagine how they looked. And yeah -- the UK track was funny; pity the auction didn't have more info on the label and number or year. -- Wendy (talk) 16:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I did the obvious, and tried to make out the logo in the box, and I searched on "cyp". It looks like that's the name of a UK kid's label, and they were UK editions of the Sony Wonder CD's, but they're out of print now. But Amazon UK has a few listed (but no pictures), so we can at least start adding ones we know were made. I still find it funny that during the '90's, while our Sonys were being pressed on other companies in the UK and Australia, Japan's Sony was making CD's of the '70's LP's! -- Ken (talk) 20:49, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. I went back and compared Sight and Sound tapes in that Big Bird set with other ones, and the spines are in fact the same. For some reason it had looked different to me. -- Ken (talk) 20:49, 29 March 2009 (UTC) C is for CC CRA singles Hi, Wendy! I have some more confusing stuff to tell you. I now have proof that not only did CRA reissue the Columbia CC singles with the same CC numbers, but they also issued them in that new series with one changed digit. That means that for example, "A Face" by Bob was out on Columbia CC 75008, and then on CRA CC 75008 (with the same number, and a similar label, but the CRA logo where the Columbia logo goes, and a different copyright notice at the top and bottom of the label), and then later on CRA with a number of CRA 76008! That also explains something that's been bugging me for years: Why the back covers of the LP's have a list of Columbia-numbered 45, but they call them "CRA book and record sets". (See here for an example.) So technically, the CC series could be tripled! But I don't know if they all got released 3 times, so I'm only going to add ones that I can actually document. That also means that those CRA covers of the Havin' Fun 45's might either be version 2 or version 3 of the cover. But I don't want to move them because they're blurry, so I don't know what they really say. (Besides they look cool all together.) I guess the only thing to do is to keep looking for covers in case they turn up. I just wanted to tell you this, in case you run across something that you might think we already have, because we might still need it. -- Ken (talk) 02:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Short note Hi, Wendy! I just wanted to mention that we're doing the various releases (audio/video/online) with 3 apostrophes, not equal signs. I think we had talked about it a while ago, but I didn't know if you had seen it. -- Ken (talk) 05:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- no I didn't realize. I saw you asking Danny about the three apostrophes and what they did, but didn't know you decided you liked that format better. Thanks for telling me. -- Wendy (talk) 16:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Still more! Would it be stretching it to include a foreign issue of a knockoff LP? Look! Also, 66%3A2|65%3A12|39%3A1|240%3A1318|301%3A1|293%3A1|294%3A50 here's a new Sight & Sound set! It looks like we can't use the picture, but I'm going to make a place for it. -- Ken (talk) 04:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I saw that knockoff and probably would have added it only the picture is lousy and would be almost impossible to doctor up and I was tired so I didn't. But it is cool -- who knew? :The BigBird set is way cool -- I hadn't seen that at all. Pity about the stupid watermark. Scott could probably remove it if you think it's worth it; he's good at that stuff. I'm sort of tempted by it simply because it is so unusual and such a generally good picture. -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like to respect the person who put it on the picture, because that's why they put identifying marks on it. But at least we have what's in it. I noticed there's no catalog number, and the tape spines are even different from the regular S&S issues. There are no catalog numbers on the spines, either! -- Ken (talk) 04:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) More! Thanks for the stuff you've found, and here's 2 more! The one label here is kind of bad, but it's the right side, so I'll let you decide on that. And here's another sleeve! -- Ken (talk) 05:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- yes I saw the Sing/Electric Co. one but thought our clean B-side was better and didn't grab it. I had missed the pic sleeve though! -- Wendy (talk) 02:06, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! Here's the 5 we have left for easy reference: ::*CTW 99008 C is for Cookie/If I Knew You Were Coming I'd've Baked a Cake ::*CTW 99060 Jack and the Beanstalk 1/2 ::*CTW 99065 Just One Me/One and One Make Two ::*CTW 99069 True Blue Miracle/Keep Christmas with You ::*CTW 99075 Disco Frog/Bein' Green (disco version) ::I can't believe we haven't found 8 yet! That's a really early one, so it was around longer. The later ones I can understand, although we have all the other disco ones. Oh well, I know we'll find it eventually, and I'm still in shock over that other Roosevelt Franklin 45! -- Ken (talk) 02:45, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Redirects Can you please check the redirects and disambiguations for Aren't You Glad You're You? I finally made one for the song, so I moved everything around, like Fair Is Fair. It looks like there was a duplicate redirect, but I think I got confused. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi -- it looks fine; Scott took off the delete tag too. One of those redirects has a regular quote mark, and one has the slanted quote mark. So they are different. -- Wendy (talk) 18:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wow! 66%3A2|65%3A12|39%3A1|240%3A1318|301%3A1|293%3A1|294%3A50 Look! I never knew about this one! I made a place for it. -- Ken (talk) 02:51, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Yay! more singles :) -- Wendy (talk) 18:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Plush, Dolls and Toys Hi Wendy! I know you're away right now, so I want to make sure that you see the Current events discussion that we've just been having about the Toys and Collectibles categories. Those have been confusing for a little while, and we're working on coming up with something that makes it make more sense. I thought we came up with a system that seemed non-controversial, so I started moving ahead with it -- but now it turns out that there is some disagreement about it, so I'm slowing down to make sure that we get everybody's thoughts in there. So, when you're back, come take a look. :) -- Danny (talk) 23:43, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Danny -- I had read the discussion once or twice but I had a horrible internet connection and the pain of trying to post was beyond my patience. So thanks for pausing a little until I could chime in. -- Wendy (talk) 02:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) 2 Things 1) How did they get our picture to link back to us? And how are you able to get a picture, and make it not go back to eBay? Just curious. 2) Brace yourself; I think that cassette looks like it says, "CTW 25516-B". I've never seen a tape have the CTW; that was for records. The fact that the auction's in Canada might have something to do with it. I've seen other tapes in the C-5000 series, so this must be something different. Yay, another whole new numbering system! -- Ken (talk) 03:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :1) I'm not sure how they linked it back, but I've seen websites do that with wikimedia images and amazon images, so I know it can be done, I just don't know how. Ours don't go back to ebay because I download them and reupload them here, so we access a local copy each time. I don't trust ebay to keep images up forever. :2) I thought it was 25516-D myself, or maybe 25016-D, but it was a trifle fuzzy and I just went with it as clearly CTW and clearly not the latter one we have listed. I'm glad I gave you something new to figure out :). -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know that the 8-tracks went through several numbering systems, and we have some of each here. Also, we have a new person named Troy (his username is Codename7) who is a collectibles and toy dealer, and he's already found some Sight & Sound we were missing, so I'll have to ask him if he's ever seen any tapes with a letter at the end. And eBay auctions disappear 90 days after they're over. I didn't know if you knew that. ::Can we take images from Amazon? I don't know if you've been following Current Events, but Danny, Andrew and I have finally figured out a videobox that is similar to the audio one, and it's good for all formats and regions. So now, I'm standarizing the video library, beginning with the Random House tapes. The reason I'm telling you all this is because we're missing a lot of reissue covers, and I thought since we're linking to Amazon to help people buy stuff, I thought it was only fair to get the pictures of the stuff we're missing. So I just wanted to mention that to you, if you ever have periods where nothing interesting is turning up on eBay. Briefly, I'll have to tell you about the whole other area I ran into last week, of Australian doubles of the Random Houses (2 on 1 tape), and Japanese laserdiscs of Random Houses! This stuff never ends! -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's great that we have somebody who might know more about the tape numbering. I was pretty startled by it; I'm only used to letters on 45s :). And yes, we can take images from amazon. As far as I know the only place we avoid is Muppet Central. I've looked at the videos once or twice but, even more than with the records, the auctions tend to use stock photos so it's frustrating to me... -- Wendy (talk) 04:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, there's a whole bunch of Sony VHS that look fine, because they're still available new. I know some of the used ones don't look great, but the Sonys are the big hole right now because everybody put up the DVD's, and they don't realize that VHS's were made all the way up until 2005 (Elmo's Potty Time, of all things). So I've been having fun working from Worldcat and Amazon, making sure each version's catalog number is on here. -- Ken (talk) 04:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I just thought of one more thing. The -B might mean it's part of a set, like the 3-record sets have -B. Just something I thought of. -- Ken (talk) 04:35, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, it's pouring again. Worldcat has ISBN numbers that prove that the first 6 Random Houses from 1986 also came out on Beta! -- Ken (talk) 05:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Looks like there are quite a few of the Elmo's World VHS covers on amazon... and some others that I found. It's very hit or miss. Anyways, I was a bit reluctant to start on the EW stuff since the pages don't have a spot for VHS yet, and EW always seems like drowning to me anyhow.... but I can add them if you'll do the info :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I haven't even looked at the Elmo's World stuff yet. I tend to start in the "real" era and then go forward. That's why I've been doing a lot of reworking with the Random House. Here's the link to the Sony Wonder page if you want to look through stuff that should still have copies on Amazon with good pictures. By the way, the sizes of the pictures on our video pages are all over the place. I'm guessing it's 300px, right? And do we put thumb or frame? I can never remember! -- Ken (talk) 03:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::The problem is that amazon sometimes (frequently) only uploads a DVD cover, or occasionally only a VHS cover; there are only a few that I've found which have both. They just put the DVD image on the VHS page. :::::::Images are usually 300px wide; the VHS on amazon is coming in around 270px (give or take) which is why those are narrower. If the image is larger than 300px you put "thumb|300px" and if it's smaller you use "frame". -- Wendy (talk) 22:10, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hmmm. If you choose VHS and type "Sesame Sony", it brings up a ton of them. That might help so you're not buried in stuff you don't need. You can do Elmo's World if you want, too. The video pages are so unstandardized (is that a word?), that it'll be a while before we can make all the charts and fill them in, and get everything the same size and format. I'm trying to do a few a night, so I don't get overwhelmed (or worse, stay up later then I should). What I'm doing is I'm keeping Amazon and Worldcat open so I can cross-reference the ASIN's and the ISBN's, and find everything all at once, plus it's good to have multiple sources, because sometimes one site or the other will have a typo, but overall, they're really good. -- Ken (talk) 07:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives